


Die Kinder des Krieges

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Genre: England - Freeform, Exil, Germany, Historical References, Original work - Freeform, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove
Summary: Berlin 1939, die sechsjährige Rahel muss weinend mitansehen wie ihre Eltern am Bahnhof zurückbleiben,  während sie sich ganz alleine auf den Weg ins ferne London macht, nichts ahnend das dies das letzte Mal sein wird, dass sie ihre Eltern sieht. Rahel ist Eins von tausenden Kindern jüdischer Herkunft, welches vor den Nationalsozialisten nach Großbritannien ins Exil flüchtet. Doch das Exil bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass Rahel wirklich vor den Nationalsozialisten in Sicherheit ist.





	Die Kinder des Krieges

Eine überfüllte Bahnhofshalle in Berlin, drei Wochen vor Kriegsausbruch. In mitten der Massen, die sechsjährige Rahel die zitternt an der Hand ihrer Mutter hängt, in der anderen ein kleiner Koffer, der gerade mal ein Kleid, 10 Reichsmarkt und ein Familienfoto enthält. "Sonja, es wird Zeit" drängt Matthias, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Die letzten Monate hatten aus den einst so stolzen Mann, einen dürren Mann gemacht, dessen Augenringe von den schlaflosen Nächten der letzten Zeit zeugten. 

Rahel wusste das der Grund dafür ihre Herkunft war, oder besser gesagt was ihre Herkunft bedeutete, in Deutschland zur Zeit des Nationalismus. Sie sehnte sich nach der Zeit zurück in der sie noch sorgenlos mit ihrem Vater jeden Sommer naheliegenden See geplantscht hatte, oder die letzten warmen Sonnenstunden zusammen mit ihren Eltern im Garten genossen hatte, während sie von den ersten Äpfel naschten.

 

" Es wird Zeit für die Abfahrt, also verabschieden Sie sich!" , unterbrach die schroffe Stimme eines uniformierten Beamten ihre Träumereinen.

Sonja beugt sich zu ihrer Tochter runter, unarmt sie und riecht ein letztes mal an ihren Haaren, bevor sie ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt. "Machs gut mein Schatz. Benimm dich!" flüstert sie mit belegter Stimme.

 

Nun verabschiedet sich auch Matthias schweres Herzens von seinen einzigen Kind. "Pass auf dich auf Prinzessin, ja versprichst du mir das?"

Mit Tränen in ihren Augen, nickt Rahel stumm ihren Vater zu. "Passt du auf Teddy auf?" schluchtzt sie, bevor sie von den Mann in Uniform weggezogen wir " Jetzt ist gut." sagt er.

 

Noch ein letztes Mal dreht Rahel sich um und sieht wie ihre Eltern sich schluchzend in den Armen liegen. Und plötzlich liegt ihr Vater auf den Boden. "Du alte Judensau! Ich mach dich alle" schreit ein stämmiger Junge, der umgeben von seinen Freunden, auf diesen eintritt.

Doch bevor Rahel überhaupt reagieren kann, sind ihre Eltern schon aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden, dafür trat nun ein alter Zug in ihrer Sicht mit vier Abteilen, in ihm drin weitere Kinder,aus deren verängstigten Gesichtern man schließen konnte, dass sie daselbe Schicksal wie Rahel traf.

Stundenlang sah sie die immer wieder gleichen Landschaften an sich wobei streifen, hier und da eine Veränderung. Leere machte sich in ihr breit, warum durfte sie nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern und Freunden bleiben. Wieso musste sie gehen?


End file.
